1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission technique. More particularly, a first aspect of the present invention relates to a driver circuit used for transmitting signals between LSI chips or between elements or circuit blocks in an LSI chip, and a second aspect of the present invention relates to a receiver circuit and signal transmission system capable of transmitting signals at high speed. Farther, a third aspect of the present invention relates to a timing signal generator circuit of a wide range of operation frequencies, and a fourth aspect of the present invention relates to a signal transmission technique involving the driver circuit, receiver circuit, and signal transmission system, capable of transmitting signals at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the performance of information processing equipment such as computers has improved greatly. In particular, an improvement in the performance of DRAMs (dynamic random access memories) and processors is drastic. To keep pace with such improvement, signal transmission speeds must be increased.
For example, a speed gap between a DRAM and a processor in a computer hinders the performance of the computer. As the size of each chip increases, not only signal transmission between chips but also signal transmission between elements or circuit blocks in each chip becomes critical to the performance of the chip. Also critical is signal transmission between devices that form a multiprocessor server or between a server and peripheral circuits. To realize high-speed signal transmission, it is required to provide a driver circuit capable of transmitting signals at high speed.
High-speed signal transmission is needed not only between discrete units such as between a server and a main storage device, between servers connected to each other through a network, and between printed boards but also between chips and between elements or circuit blocks in a chip due to an improvement in integration of LSIs and a decrease in power source voltage and signal amplitude. To improve the transmission speed, it is necessary to provide a receiver circuit and signal transmission system capable of correctly transmitting and receiving signals at high speed.
The receiver circuit must operate at a correct timing to receive signals transmitted at high speed between LSIs. To realize the correct reception timing, it is necessary to generate a correct timing signal. For this purpose, there are a DLL (delay locked loop) technique and a PLL (phase locked loop) technique. If a cable connecting a server to a main storage device is long or has poor transmission characteristics, an operation frequency must be dropped to correctly transmit signals through the cable. This requires a timing signal generator capable of generating a correct timing signal at high speed and operating in a wide frequency range. It also requires a signal transmission technique capable of preventing waveform disturbance due to high-frequency signal components and line-to-line interference.
Prior arts and the problems thereof will be explained later, and in detail, with reference to drawings.